Internet of things (IoT) networks contain a group of internet connected devices that communicate with each other. The communication may be secured. IoT networks may rely on a single centralized IoT Key Manager (IKM). Central key managers may serialize key distribution in response to multicast publication of content needing encryption and/or decryption. The key distribution may be unreliable during high workloads.